A Very Hitman Christmas
by SailorStar9
Summary: Considering it's Christmas tomorrow, and I'm currently on my Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn obsession, this is my Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn/Sailor Moon one shot. Enjoy.


SailorStar9: Considering it's Christmas tomorrow, and I'm currently on my Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn obsession, this is my Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn/Sailor Moon one shot. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

A Very Hitman Christmas

* * *

><p>"Dad! Dad!"<p>

Groaning, Hibari Kyoya buried his face deeper in his pillow. The young voice persisted, coming closer.

"Dad, wake up! It's Christmas!"

"Oof!"

Hibari let out a grunt of surprise as the weight of a five-year-old boy dropped suddenly onto his legs. Lifting his face from the refuge of the pillow, he looked blearily at the weight as it began to bounce up and down on his legs, jiggling the bed.

"Uuhhh...?"

"Come ON, Dad! We've gotta go open presents!"

"What time is it?" Hibari slurred, propping himself up on his elbow to check the time on the digital clock that sat on his wife's dressing table. The clock read 4:12 am. With a moan, he let his face fall back into the pillow. "Shin, please tell me that clock is wrong."

"Da-ad," Shin complained, tugging on the blankets. "Pleeeeeease?"

"Ami, your son is out of bed three hours earlier than I expressly told him he was to stay in it..." Hibari muttered.

"Oh, no you don't," Ami said calmly, without opening her eyes. "Before dawn, he's _your_ son."

"Daddy, Shin woke me up," came a small voice from the doorway. Sitting up with some difficulty because of Shin, who was still solidly planted on his legs, Hibari saw his three-year-old daughter standing in the doorway, rubbing sleep out of her midnight black eyes with one small fist, a much-loved toy rabbit dangling from the other hand.

"Why do all the problems come to Daddy?" the Cloud Guardian lamented.

"Because Mommy is the disciplinarian," Ami said, still not opening her eyes. "Therefore, Son and Daughter know that she won't give an inch, but that they can get whatever they want from Daddy, because he's a sucker for big, sad puppy eyes. That's why."

"You're not helping me here..." Hibari looked at his wife.

"I want to open presents!" Shin reiterated, beginning to bounce again. "Can we pleeeeeeeeeeeease open presents? Pleeeeeee-"

"All right, all right," Hibari gave in, running a hand resignedly through his tousled dark hair. "Look, go wait in the living room, and I'll get the coffee perking, okay?"

"I hate coffee," Shin said, making a face.

"I know that, but Daddy needs it desperately right now," Hibari said with much-tried patience. "Please go wait in the living room while I try to rejoin the world of the living."

Shin blinked, confused, but nodded. "Okay..." With that, he slid off the bed (and his father's legs) and padded off in his red and blue pajamas for the living room.

With a sigh, Hibari leaned over his still-inert wife. "Ami-chan, please wake up," he said, pleading in his voice.

Ami opened one blue eye, regarding his sleepy face with great amusement, "You really are a chump for them, you know that?"

"I can't help it," he said apologetically, shrugging. "He's got your eyes."

"Sweet-talker," Ami teased, opening both eyes and starting to get up.

Hibari stopped her, "Hold on. It's my fault that the kids aren't both back in bed... so you shouldn't have to deal with them yet." he smiled at her. "Stay here, and I'll bring you some coffee."

"Ohh, that word sounds good right about now," Ami said blissfully.

Hibari laughed, "Same here... I'd better get going before Shin sets the tree on fire."

"I think he'll be okay for a few more seconds," Ami purred, and sat up to give him a kiss...

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Startled, they pulled apart, turning to look at their younger offspring, who was standing at the foot of their bed.

Ami cleared her throat a bit embarrassingly, pushing her hair back behind her ears, "Aiko, sweetie, don't you want to go look at presents?" she said gently.

"Uh-uh," she said, shaking her head so that her soft black hair fell in her eyes. "I wanna stay here with you. Shin pinches."

"I'll have to talk to Shin about that," Ami said, with a dark look on her face. Hibari felt momentarily sorry for Shin.

"Can I stay with you?" Aiko said, her eyes huge and limpid. Ami smiled.

"Sure, honey. C'mere." she held out her arms, and Aiko eagerly clambered up the bed-skirts and snuggled into her mother's embrace.

Hibari raised an eyebrow at his wife, as if to say, _Now who's the sucker?_

Ami just laughed and shook her head, "It's Christmas, Kyoya. Go get the coffee, if you can't be positive."

"I think I've been dismissed," Hibari chuckled, getting out of bed. "See you in a minute, then."

"Begone," Ami said imperiously, her eyes sparkling fun as she waved him away.

Hibari pretended to look cowed, "I thought a man's house was his castle..."

"In your dreams, Hibari," Ami said with a grin, at the same time that Aiko giggled and spoke up.

"It's not a castle, Daddy, it's an aparted!"

"Apartment," Ami corrected.

"That's what I said. It's an apartedment," Aiko said seriously, her black eyes earnest. Hibari smothered a laugh and slipped from the room.

As the door closed behind him, Aiko burrowed under the covers, nestling herself comfortably in her mother's arms, and put her thumb in her mouth.

Ami looked down at the round little face with a warm smile as she settled back onto her pillow. The shape of Aiko's face and the silky-soft blue hair framing it were the spit and image of Ami at that age, but the long, dark eyelashes that rested on Aiko's cheeks and the piercingly black eyes now hidden behind closed lids were unmistakably from her father.

She looked so much like them, as did her brother, with his shock of black hair and impish face, and yet they were both individual in their own right, little people with their own thoughts and dreams and opinions... Ami sighed in contentment and just a little bit of wonder at the idea, closing her eyes as well. Her family was a little crazy at times, but that was to be expected. And they definitely did not take the prize for oddness out of all of the Vongola Families. Look at Hayato's household, or the havoc of raising three-year-old twins that Yamamoto and Makoto were going through.

Well, a little nuttiness certainly kept things interesting, Ami reflected, and allowed herself to doze off, the little bundle of life that was her daughter warm against her heart as they nodded into sleep.

A few minutes later, the door opened a bit and Hibari peered inside. In much better spirits now that he had had his coffee, he quietly opened the door and stole into the room, moving carefully to keep the mug of coffee in his hand from spilling. Setting it down on the dressing table next to the digital clock, he paused to look at his wife and daughter.

Aiko was curled up against her mother, her knees drawn up to her chest, sucking her thumb as she slept lightly; Ami rested her head on her arm, the other arm draped around the shoulders of their child. A strand of hair that had fallen across her face fluttered as she breathed.

Hibari reached down to brush it away; at his touch her eyes opened, and she smiled up at him, her vivid blue eyes bright with her own special magic. Hibari's breath caught in his throat; after years of marriage, she still took his breath away. The very air seemed to crackle for a moment between them.

Then Aiko stirred, and the magic, although it did not dim, changed to something calmer, more subtle.

Hibari grinned, "I am a lucky guy," as Aiko opened her eyes. "My castle has two Sleeping Beauties in it."

"Daddy," Aiko giggled, sitting up. "I'm not Sleeping Beauty..."

"Oh, but I think you are," Hibari said seriously. "Only a princess could be so sweet. And you are definitely the sweetest girl in the whole wide world."

Aiko giggled again, sliding out of bed and hugging his leg.

Ami laughed, "So what does that make me, O King?" she teased.

Hibari did not miss a beat, "The sweetest big girl in the world," he answered instantly.

"I am a big girl, Daddy," Aiko insisted, her voice muffled by his pants leg.

"You sure are," he agreed, nodding. "Maybe even too big for a piggy-back to the living room."

"No, I'm not!" Aiko cried, letting go of his leg and holding her arms out. "I'm not that big!"

Hibari looked carefully at her. "Hm...maybe you're right." He caught her up and swung her onto his back as she shrieked with laughter. "What do you know! You were right!" he said, faking surprise. "Where to, Princess?"

"The living room!" Aiko cheered. "I wanna see the tree!"

"Okay, Mr. Ed, wait for me," Ami laughed, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and putting on her slippers. Standing, she pushed her long hair out of her eyes, and they headed off to the living room.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Mom, look at this one!" Shin yelled, accosting her as soon as she came through the door. He waved a brightly-wrapped box in the air, his face bright with glee.<p>

Ami sat down on the couch as Hibari helped Aiko 'dismount'.

"You never know," she said with a small twinkle in her eye, looking carefully at the box. "Looks more like a package of socks to me. Or maybe underwear...who's it from?"

"Aw, Mom," Shin complained, scowling. "You're no fun."

"It's from Mom and Dad," Hibari said into her ear, having caught a glimpse of the tag.

Ami nodded, smiling knowingly; her parents spoiled their grandkids rotten...in that acceptable grandparent way.

Aiko was busy searching the heap of packages under the tree for ones with her name on them.

"No, it's not," Shin exclaimed, having overheard. "It's from Gramps and Gramma!"

"Well, they're my Mom and Dad, aren't they?" Ami reminded with a shrug.

Shin frowned, as though he had never thought of it that way before. "I guess..." he said, his eyebrows knit in consideration. "Can we open presents now?" he exclaimed, changing the subject abruptly back to more urgent matters.

"What do you think?" Hibari said, glancing at Ami.

Shin and Aiko both looked at their mother with big, pleading eyes.

"I think if we don't give the word soon, we're going to have the Hibari Rebellion on our hands," Ami laughed. "Go for it, you two."

"All right!" Shin yelled, and tore the paper from his package.

Ami sat back on the couch, closing her eyes. "What a holiday," she murmured. "Learning to give, share, and fight over presents... great values, don't you think?"

Hibari shrugged, sliding an arm around her shoulders. "They're kids, Ames," he said lightly. "Come on, what were you doing at their age?"

"Drinking milk and making sure the wrappers remain intact." Ami reminisced with a touch of amusement in her voice. "You?"

Hibari sighed. "At Aiko's age? Same as you."

"So at Shin's age..."

"I had my first Christmas as an only child," Hibari said, looking sadly off into space. "But my grandparents had me over at their house for Christmas Day. I got a stuffed monkey..." He grinned, shaking his head. "Mr. Tops. Poor guy's probably still up in a closet at my parents' house."

"Maybe you could go get him sometime," Ami suggested. "Aiko would love another stuffed animal."

"Hm..." Hibari murmured, thinking on it. "Maybe I will. It seems like a crime to just leave something like that in a closet with no one to love it. I never really thought about it since I outgrew him."

"Everyone deserves someone to love them," Ami said, contentedly resting her head on his shoulder.

Smiling, Hibari leaned over to kiss the top of her head. She lifted her head to look him in the eyes and kissed back.

"Oh, yuck!"

They moved apart, laughing, as Shin watched in disgust.

"Gross, gross, gross," he muttered, plumping down onto the carpet and grabbing another present. "Whyd'ya wanna kiss her, Dad? Yuck-o..."

Hibari chuckled. "You'll figure it out eventually, Shin. It's kind of a big-person thing."

"When I grow up, there's no way I'm kissing any gross-out girls," Shin said positively, looking up. "Girls are evil. They cry too much."

"Shin, go see if you have any more presents." Ami suggested.

"Okay," Shin nodded, sitting down and opening another package. "Hey, roller skates!"

"Nice save," Hibari said appreciatively in Ami's ear as their children resumed their present opening.

"I try," she said back, smiling. "Hey, are any of those for me?"

In answer, Hibari got up and grabbed a small box wrapped in purple paper printed with snowmen. "The kids will have their own presents," he said, sitting back down, "but this one is from me."

Taking it, Ami unwrapped it carefully. Inside was a small white cardboard box. "Oh, a box," she grinned. "Just what I always wanted."

"Open it," Hibari said, smirked back.

Ami obliged... "Oh, Kyoya, it's beautiful..." she whispered, carefully taking out a fragile silver snowflake the size of her thumbnail, strung on a thin silver chain. She held it up to the light; it sparkled.

"I'm glad you like it," Hibari said cheerfully.

Ami gazed at it for a long moment, and then handed it to him. "Put it on, okay?" she said, lifting her hair away from her neck.

Hibari blinked. "Now?"

"Sure," she agreed. "It'll go so wonderfully with my nightgown." She winked, and Hibari laughed and obliged.

"Very elegant," he said as he drew back, admiring the necklace...and the wearer.

Ami snorted, "In a green flannel nightie?"

"Hey, 'tis the season," Hibari quipped. "Maybe you should wear the outfit to the Vongola's tonight."

"Oh, bug off," Ami said, rolling her eyes and settling back onto his shoulder with a yawn. Tsuna was the tenth Vongola boss; he and his wife, Kyoko, had a little boy Shin's age and an eight-year-old girl that Aiko worshipped. After he and Kyoko married, Tsuna had insisted on having a Christmas party every year and having each and every of the Guardians attend, alongside with their families. "I've got, let's see, fourteen hours to decide on an outfit anyway," she added, glancing at the clock.

Hibari winced. "Good point...want to go take a nap? I'll watch the kids."

"Only if you take one this afternoon," Ami said instantly, standing up, her doctor personnel coming out.

Hibari grinned. _Knew she'd jump on it..._ "Unless I want to pass out in the middle of formalities, I'd better. G'night, then?"

"It's 'good morning', dear," Ami said, and bent to kiss him on the forehead. "Wake me up for breakfast, okay? I'll be starving by then..."

Hibari nodded. "Right," he said, watching her leave the room, the necklace still sparkling around her neck. He had found it in a shop, and it had reminded him of that first Christmas party Tsuna had organized. He had bought it on impulse, and was relieved that she loved it. _Our lives aren't so wild now..._ he ruminated. _But I guess it's like Dino said. We're still having adventures... just not the mafia kind._

"Daddy! Shin's opening my present!"

"It's mine!"

_Of course, raising these two comes close,_ Hibari thought with a chuckle, and got up to sort out presents.

It was really quite the Christmas...

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Argh, that's more than enough fluff, I'll go wash my brains out with bleach now. (Glares at plot bunny) I've completed this fic. There, happy? Now, leave me alone already!<p> 


End file.
